


Mayors, Alchemists, and Love

by fanficfriends



Series: Happy Birthday [11]
Category: Frankenstein - Mary Shelley, Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Car Accidents, Crossed Timelines, Discussions of death, Gift Fic, Implied Sexual Content, In a gay way bc pete is gay, Indiana, Infrastructure Porn, M/M, Monster mash, Musical References, Necromancy, Parallel Universes, RWBY MLM Week, Romance, Threesome - M/M/M, Throuple, Time Skips, Yaoi, but in a frankenstein way, congrats to pete for secretary of transportation!, if u cant handle it then dont read this, like seriously death is a major theme in this, mlm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:48:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28207818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficfriends/pseuds/fanficfriends
Summary: Pete Buttigieg is on his way to be confirmed as the first LGBT member of the cabinet with his husband Chasten, when a rickety bridge gets in the way. Will a certain gothic doctor bring their relationship closer or will he only drive them apart?
Relationships: Chasten Buttigieg/Pete Buttigieg, Pete Buttigieg/Victor Frankenstein, Pete Buttigieg/Victor Frankenstein/Chasten Buttigieg
Series: Happy Birthday [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2066082





	Mayors, Alchemists, and Love

“C’mon Chasten, we’re going to be late!” Pete called upstairs.

“Okay, I’m coming! But don’t you think that it’s a little dangerous to take any highway before you can fix up the infrastructure as secretary of transportation?”   
  


“No, it’s fine, but maybe taking the backroads with many depression-era bridges is the safest way to go instead! We just need to hurry because I’m getting confirmed by congress tomorrow!”

So the happy couple was off on their way to DC from their home of South Bend, Indiana. It wasn’t exactly in the way that Pete had imagined, but if middle aged college-educated white women had anything to do with it, he would make it to the oval office some day.

As they went over their third rickety bridge, Chasten noticed something wrong, but he didn’t mention anything. Pete was rather touchy after he wasn’t given the ambassador to the UN position he wanted. Uncle Biden played favorites. 

Crash!!!!!

The car went spinning! They must have hit some bump that was there because congress didn’t bother to ever allocate sufficient funds to the infrastructure budget.

“Oh my GOD!!! Chasten!” Pete screamed as he looked at the limp body next to him in the passenger seat. Thoughts raced through his head: Is he okay? We should have just taken a plane! The perfect husband may be gone!

As Pete was debating whether to do CPR, a strange shadowy figure emerged from the trees beyond the road. 

“Ahem” the figure coughed. Pete wiped his eyes and looked up:

“Who is it?”

“I may have a way to help you” The figure cooed in a slight italian accent, “I’ve delt with situations like this before.”

“I think you misunderstood. I didn’t purposely do this. No I am pure! I would never do anything that could potentially ruin my perfect record!” Pete cried!

“No, I think you misunderstood, I think I could heal him. I see you’re in a hurry to get somewhere, so why don’t we talk in the car.” He said, walking into the light. Pete could see he was a handsome man in a hairy, edgy type of way. Not like straight cut Chasten. 

Pete had no other choice, so he moved the lifeless Chasten to the back seat and began to drive again, this time with the mysterious figure next to him.

“I can help you get your Chasten back from the dead. I just need to have a room in your new DC condo to do my work.” The man explained. 

“Will you be able to do it by tomorrow? I need Chasten by my side so the press can get a good photo for my confirmation! This is a groundbreaking event!” 

“No, not by tomorrow. But soon enough.”

  
“What will we do in the meantime?” Pete started to panic again.

“Don’t worry about it. I’ll just shave off my beard and wear chasten’s glasses. I’ll put on a sweater vest and comb my hair. Tomorrow, no one will be able to tell and you’ll get your precious Chasten back soon enough.”

“Okay, I guess that’s good enough. But, before you do that, let me properly introduce myself: I’m Pete, Mayor Pete. What’s your name?” Pete asked with one of his trademark firm handshakes.

“We’ll get there in time”

That night the man and Pete settled into the DC condo. Chasten stayed in the guest room with the strange man so that he could do his work. The entire night, Pete didn’t sleep a wink. Something about that man’s presence just kept him up.

THE NEXT MORNING:

“Good morning Mayor Pete! I made you some breakfast!” The man said in the kitchen. He was the spitting image of Chasten: a gay man who could come to your slightly homophobic family’s house for Chistmas and your uncle would like him becuase he was gay, but not that kind of gay. Pete felt those same butterflies he felt when he first saw Chasten on Hinge. 

The two men ate their meal and it was surprisingly pleasant. They laughed and talked, but Pete still didn’t know the man’s name.

Later that morning the confirmation went better than expected. Pete was confirmed in a landslide! He was ready to fix those highways. But that wouldn’t be the only smooth ride he was preparing for as the man (dressed as Chasten) was looking into his eyes at the photo-op later. 

“You look so in love!” The photographer cheered!

Later that night, the man retreated to his room, but Pete stopped him.

“Let’s have a celebratory dinner.”

The two of the them laughed and drank.

“I can’t believe how believable we looked! The press couldn’t even tell. Look at all these tweets and headlines: ‘Couple Goals’, ‘A Future First Gentleman’, ‘Most in love couple in the History of Politics’. Wow!” Pete exclaimed.

“I know!” The man replied. Somehow, they had managed to sit right next to eachother on one side of couch and Pete’s arm had creeped around Chasten’s shoulder, “Also what is wine! It’s absolutely delicious!”

Pete looked somber:

“That’s actually Chasten and I’s wedding wine. Oh what a night…”

“Tell me about it” The man whispered, stroking Pete’s arm. 

“Well it was wonderful. Both of our families were so accepting. All of my Harvard classmates were there, it was great! But…”

“But what?”

“You know Chastens name?” Pete asked, so embarrassed he couldn’t even look the man in the eyes, “It’s very fitting. We never consummate the marriage.”

Pete expected surprise, but the man showed no reaction. Pete looked at him emphatically.

“Well, I can’t say I’m surprised. Honestly, I, like many of your supporters, don’t believe you guys ever had sex. You know, it’s fine that your a gay polititian, but just like the bulk of your voting block, I don’t think about it too hard.”

Pete started to cry.

“Wait!” The man cried, “I know how to make it up to you.”

The two men looked at each other, staring deep into the other’s orbs. Pete made the first move, by taking off the man’s glasses.

“Oh, Mayor Pete…” He moaned.

“Just call me Pete. Let’s move this into the bedroom.”

The next morning, the men awoke a tangle of limbs to the DC sun shining through the smog. As they woke up of course some pillow talk occurred.

“So what’s your job anyway? I can tell that you’re italian from my impeccable worldliness, but what else is there to know about you?” Pete asked.

“You could say that I’m a scientist. Not all my experiments were successes of course, but I try my best. And though I grew up in Naples italy, I actually was raised by a Swiss family….”

As the man continued, the wheels started turning in Pete’s head. Just as he thought he couldn’t unlock the mystery of who this man was, Pete saw a book on his shelf: Frankenstein by Mary Shelley!

“You sound like Victor Frankenstein!” Pete laughed.

“Well, I am” The man said, “That’s how I know how to bring people back from the brink of death.”

“I know how that story ends! Get out of my apartment! I’m going to take Chasten to the hospital like I should have done from the beginning!” Pete houghed out of bed, putting his robe on suddenly disgusted by his bedmate. 

“Wait! Pete! I have had some love affairs, some more familial than others, but last night just felt different!” Victor tried to reach out to Pete.

“Don’t touch me! Get out!”   
  


“Pete is that you, is everything okay? Where are we?” A familiar voice called out from the guest bedroom. 

“Chasten it’s you! I thought I’d never hear your voice again!” Pete called back. To the man, he angrily whispered:

“You’re lucky that this time it seems to have worked out okay, but I never want to see you again!”   
  
Victor left, and the two men never thought they would even utter the other’s name again. 

8 YEARS LATER:

“The 47th President of the United States of America, Pete Buttigieg” The Chief Justice announced to the crowd in front of the Capitol building after Pete took his oath of office.

Pete kissed Chasten, as Chasten whispered:

“You did it! Miracles are possible. I came back from the dead, and now this. From the power of wine moms and centrists who call themselves liberals, we did it!” 

Well, when you came back, it wasn’t a miracle...Pete thought, It was Victor.

Then, out of the corner of his eye, Pete saw a face that he hadn’t seen since that terrible night on the bridge.

“PETE!!!! PETE!!! I HAVE SOMETHING TO TELL YOU!” A familiar voice shouted from the crowd. “I could never forget that night ever, you are my true love. I, Victor Frankenstein, have always loved you and will never stop!”

Then he began to sing, to the tune of Monster Mash:

_ I was walking under the bridge, late one night _

_ When my eyes behelt a beautiful sight _

_ For my monsters in the past no longer matter _

_ And suddenly, with a loud clatter _

_ Chasten was back! _

_ (Chasten was back!) He is a total snack! _

_ (Chasten was back!) He was gone in a whack! _

_ (Chasten was back!) Chasten was back! _

_ From my laboratory back in my home _

_ To the guest bedroom, which was Chasten’s tome _

_ My powers brought him back from the dead _

_ And also took you straight to bed _

_ Chasten was back! _

_ (Chasten was back!) He is a total snack! _

_ (Chasten was back!) He was gone in a whack! _

_ (Chasten was back!) Chasten was back! _

Pete had tears in his eyes. Suddenly brought back to that night which was both the worst in his life and the best. Then he remembered Chasten - what would he think! And how would the public react. 

Chasten noticed the ambivalence and true love sprouting from Pete and whispered.

“It’s okay. Even though we love each other truly, it’s never too late to open up our relationship! Also, I now know why you always were reading Frankenstein before bed! ”   
  


Pete smiled and gave Chasten a big kiss. Then he turned towards Victor, and yelled:

“I, President Pete Buttigieg, love you too!”

And the three men lived happily ever after.


End file.
